The embodiments described herein relate generally to valve assemblies for use with an appliance and, more particularly, to a coupling assembly for coupling a knob assembly to a predetermined valve assembly of the appliance.
At least some known valve assemblies include a knob that enables a user to select a function of the valve assembly. For example, cooking appliances include such knobs. Usually the knob indicates a power or heat, from High to Low, of a burner of the cooking appliance using indicia. Such knobs can be referred to as “normal knobs”. Some cooking appliances include specialized burners and/or valve assemblies that have functions other than High to Low power or heat. Such specialized burners and/or valve assemblies have specialized knobs that indicate the functions thereof. However, known normal knobs and known specialized knobs couple to valve assemblies in the same way such that a normal knob may inadvertently be coupled to a specialized valve assembly, and vice versa.